


season of the witch

by salmonpanties



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salmonpanties/pseuds/salmonpanties
Summary: “Well, are you going to help me up, or not?”or: the first time Shin Hoseok meets Chae Hyungwon, they collide. The second time they meet? Well, that might need some more explaining...(no one was supposed to find out i'm a witch but you did please don't tell anyone au)





	1. collision

Hoseok was walking along the streets of Seoul. It was a late evening, and as he walked he was inspecting the stars up in the sky. He could just make out the great dipper up there, in the dark sky. Satisfied with himself, he let his gaze fall down onto the pavement, as he kept his walk. He was on his way home, he had just gotten off work at the local flower shop he had just started working at. The air was sorta cold this particular evening, and Hoseok pulled his scarf closer around his neck, to save himself from the brisk wind as much as possible.

Walking along the shops, Hoseok took his time looking inside the windows, longing from the warmth that must be inside those doors. He was so busy dreaming about it, that he didn’t notice someone coming quickly from the opposite. They collided. 

“Ow!”, Hoseok called out. He heard a loud thump from in front of him, and opening his eyes he saw a man on the ground. “My goodness!”

The man on the ground had his face shadowed by the light coming from behind him, but judged on his body language, he wasn’t pleased.

“Watch where you’re going”, the man groaned.

The people around them seemingly ignored the collision, rounding around them as they made their walks in the evening air. Hoseok squatted down on the ground in front of the other man.

“I’m so sorry, are you okay?”

The man in front of him still groaned, but as Hoseok got down, he looked up. The sight of the other man’s face had Hoseok holding his breath. He had a beautiful, thin face, with full lips and big eyes. Hoseok just stared. The man stared right back, but for a different reason.

“Well, are you going to help me up, or not?”

Hoseok snapped out of it. He got up from the ground again, and let out his hand for the other to take. The man grabbed a hold of it, and Hoseok pulled him up. He did underestimate his strength though, so that when he pulled the other, he got right up in Hoseok’s face. Hoseok had to hold his breath again. The other man was even more beautiful up close. The man didn’t seem too pleased about it though, by the way he quickly stepped back from Hoseok and let out a loud  _ humph _ .

”I’m sorry”, Hoseok let out. 

The other man just shook his head.

“Whatever”.

The man was about to walk right by him, when Hoseok had a sudden impulse, and grabbed hold of his arm. The man paused, looking down onto the hand holding onto him.

“What?”, he asked, impatience clear on his face.

Hoseok swallowed.

“What’s your name?”

The man just glared at him.

“What’s it to you?”, he asked, taking the hand off of his arm, and crossing them.

Hoseok shook his head.

“Just… you’re beautiful”.

The man looked totally flabbergasted.

“Sorry?”

Hoseok put a hand over his mouth.

“No, I’m sorry, that wasn’t very tactful of me”, he put his hand forward, “I’m Hoseok, what’s your name?”

The man in front of him just stared at his hand, before backing off a few steps.

“Goodbye, Hoseok”, he just said, before turning.

Hoseok blinked.

“No, wait…”

But the man was gone in a snap of a finger, seemingly suddenly lost in the crowd of people.

Hoseok just stayed like that for a while, staring after the tall and beautiful man he just had lost sight of, before he shook his head to himself and turned, walking the opposite direction. He picked up his phone, dialing a number. As the person on the other side replied, he begun at once to describe what had just happened.

“Changkyun, you wouldn’t believe what just happened…”

-

When Hyungwon came home to the small shop where he was staying, he looked around him. Seeing as the coast was clear, he quickly whispered out the passcode, waiting for the door to unlock. As it opened in front of him, he looked around him again, before walking inside He walked past the kitchen, pointedly ignoring his friends’ greetings, instead making the walk along the dark hallway to his bedroom, which was sparsely lit by flames. As he made it, he let his body down on his bed with a deep sigh.  _ What the hell? _ He sighed again, staring up onto the ceiling.

“What got your panties in a twist?”, he heard a voice say from the door.

Looking up, he found Kihyun standing there, twirling a cup above his finger.

“Nothing, hyung”, he replied in a monotone voice.

“Come on, tell us”, Minhyuk had just gotten to the door as well, wearing a wide smile on his face.

Hyungwon groaned.

“Leave me alone”.

Kihyun huffed.

“As if. You look more annoying than usual, spit it out”.

Minhyuk poked him in the side.

“You mean  _ annoyed _ ”.

Kihyun smirked.

“I said what I said”.

Hyungwon rolled his eyes, but he sat up on the bed.

“Well, then. You’re in for a story”, he paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts. “Okay. I’m making my way home, minding my own business, and then I walk into this moron who pushes me over-”

Kihyun snickered.

“You klutz”.

Hyungwon narrowed his eyes. Minhyuk just sighed.

“Continue, please”.

Hyungwon glared some more, before continuing.

“Anyways, he pushed me over, okay? And he’s being super weird about it, like, staring, and such, and not until I ask for some help, he helps me to my feet, only he pulls me super hard, making me get all into his business and shits. And then, when I’m finally free to go, he grabs hold of me, asking me what’s my name is, to which I tell him no, then he goes telling me I’m beautiful and stuff, and that was about the time I left. Quickly”.

Looking up, he found both men staring at him. Minhyuk had the good sense to look concerned, while Kihyun begun laughing really hard. So hard, he had to let down his cup and put a hand on Minhyuk’s shoulder to hold steady.

“Wow”, he said, “that’s hilarious, Hyungwon”.

Hyungwon glared again.

“It’s not”.

Minhyuk, on the other hand, shook his head.

“Sounds… well. A bit weird. Though…”, he paused, before smiling widely again, “was he hot?”

Hyungwon just stared, before groaning.

“Get out”.

Kihyun laughed again.

“Hey, it’s a valid question”.

Minhyuk smirked.

“He totally was!”

Hyungwon whispered out a few words, causing his dirty socks to fly up in the faces of his friends. Both Minhyuk and Kihyun shrieked, allowing Hyungwon a small smile as he watched them flee.

“Screw you, Hyungwon!”, he heard Kihyun yell. 

Hyungwon felt a bit better, still he closed the door with another string of words. Lying down on the bed again, he let out another sigh. He didn’t have time for strange encounters. Being a witch in hiding took all his time. He sighed again, before he muttered out another string of words, causing his radio to begin playing. Hearing the first notes  _ The Marriage of Figaro _ , he closed his eyes. There was nothing that a bit of Mozart couldn’t help.

-

Hoseok had met up with Changkyun and Hyunwoo for a late dinner. They were sat at their usual spot, at the local McDonald’s.

“So, what happened?”, Hyunwoo asked.

Hoseok took a bite of his hamburger, chewing slowly before replying.

“Well, I-”, he said.

“This hyung made a total fool of himself”, Changkyun interrupted.

Hoseok turned to his younger friend with a gasp, finding him with a smirk on his lips. 

“That’s not true!”, he turned to Hyunwoo again, seeing that he now wore a small smile on his lips. “Not you too, hyung!”

Hyunwoo laughed.

“Now, now, Hoseok. Tell me what happened, then”.

Hoseok pouted for a second, before ignoring the younger man and starting again.

“Well, well, what happened was that I was on my way home after work, and here I must admit I wasn’t looking where I was going a 100%, because suddenly I collided with someone! He fell. Anyways, as I was asking how he was, I saw his face, and I swear to God, an actual angel! He had somewhat of an attitude though, went ‘ _ well help me up then _ ’, or something, so I did, and man, I almost pulled him right into my face, but shit, he was so beautiful, I kid you not. After that, he was about to run off, but I just had to stop him, ask for his name, you know? But he went, like, ‘ _ why _ ’, so I had to tell him I needed to know because he was beautiful. He didn’t seem happy about that, though, so I apologised and introduced myself, asking for his name again. Then he just said ‘ _ goodbye Hoseok _ ’ and just ran off. But guys, that means he remembered my name! Amazing”. There, Hoseok stopped, and took a well-needed breath, before looking at his friends. Changkyun looked really amused, while Hyunwoo looked like he couldn’t decide whether or not he should smile.

Hyunwoo spoke.

“Well… that was… quite a first impression you made there, Hoseok”.

Changkyun scoffed.

“That’s one way to put it”.

Hoseok sighed.

“Did I fuck up?”

Hyunwoo pat Hoseok’s back.

“Well, what are the odds you’ll see him again?”

Hoseok sighed again.

“Hopefully, more than none?”

Hyunwoo just kept patting his back, not saying anything else.

Changkyun took a bite of his own burger, before speaking.

“At least you made a real impression on him, he’s unlikely to forget you, hyung”.

Hoseok scoffed.

“That’s not making me feel better, coming from you”.

Changkyun just smiled.

“Well, do you want to hear about  _ my  _ day? You’ll never believe what my teacher said…”

Soon, again, Hoseok was laughing with his friends to Changkyun’s animated story. Though, in his mind, he couldn’t forget about the man he just had met. But he knew, deep down, that they’d probably never meet again. It hurt a bit.


	2. wow, pals

Hyungwon woke up the next morning to a loud knock on his door. Letting out a tired “ _ yes _ ”, he heard the door being opened, and saw Minhyuk standing there with a wide smile.

“Good morning, Hyungwon”, the man said.

“Good morning”, Hyungwon muttered back.

Minhyuk smiled again, letting the cup of coffee in his hand fly to Hyungwon’s bedside table with a flick of his finger.

“I just came to ask if you shouldn’t get up for school soon?”

Hyungwon became wide awake in a second, glancing at the clock.

“Fuck”, he swore. He sat up straight in his bed. “Why didn’t you wake me earlier? I’m totally going to be late now”.

He threw the blanket onto the floor, letting a string of curses flow out of his mouth. With a whisper, he made his bed make itself, as he went to his closet in a hurry.

“Well, sorry, but have you heard of an alarm clock?”

Hyungwon groaned as he opened the closet door. 

”Please, don’t sass me, hyung”.

He grabbed hold of a shirt and some trousers, deeming them fitting enough for another day at the uni, when he turned to see Minhyuk still standing in the door. 

“Well, do you mind?”, Hyungwon asked through gritted teeth. 

Minhyuk laughed. 

“Not at all, but I’ll leave”.

He turned in the doorway, pushing the door close. Hyungwon sighed, before starting to put clothes on. This just wasn’t a good day. He could tell. 

-

Hyungwon got to class late. Walking through the door to his lesson, he found the class in full action, only to turn silent as all eyes turned toward him. Swearing in silence, he saw the teacher head for him. Hyungwon brazed himself.

“Well”, the teacher said, cynic smile on his lips, “Chae Hyungwon decided to make an appearance!”

Hyungwon looked down onto the floor, flushed cheeks.

“I’m sorry. I overslept”, he said through gritted teeth.

Looking up, he found the teacher look at him unimpressed.

“Get an alarm clock”.

Hyungwon nodded.

“I will, sir”.

He was about to go to his seat, when the door was thrown opened behind him again. Turning around, he found another student make an entrance, cheeks red and sweat visible on his forehead. 

“I’m so sorry!”, the man exclaimed.

As Hyungwon made his way to his seat, he saw the teacher shake his head.

“Im Changkyun… late as usual. Well, go ahead, get to your seat. I sure hope no one else has decided to come storming in late like that”.

The man - Im Changkyun - nodded furiously. 

“I’m sorry, it won’t happen again!”, he called out.

The teacher shook his head again.

“I hope not”.

Hyungwon found to his great horror that the other was heading to the spot next to him.  _No_ , he willed the other, _no_. But it was no use, the other took his spot in the next seat, pulling out the chair with a loud _creak_. Hyungwon sighed. Just his luck.

The other leaned in close to Hyungwon.

“So… what did I miss?”

Hyungwon frowned.

“I don’t know”.

Changkyun just looked at him.

“I was late as well”, Hyungwon forced himself to explain.

That got the other to smile widely.

“Wow, pals!”

Hyungwon rolled his eyes, and turned up front. He didn’t feel like making no acquaintances. But Changkyun wasn’t one to give up, he noticed.

“So”, he asked again, “what’s your name?”

Hyungwon frowned again.

“What’s it to you?”

That had Changkyun laughing. Hyungwon raised an eyebrow.

“Sorry, you just sound like someone my friend met”.

Hyungwon sighed.

“Can I focus on this class, please?”

The other threw his arms up.

“Sorry, nerd”.

Hyungwon glared, before turning up front again. This was going to be a long class.

-

Hoseok was at work. It was a calm day, not many customers, and he was sitting behind the cashier counter, poking at his phone. He hadn’t worked at the shop for a long time, in fact it was his third shift, and right now he was on his own in the tiny venue.

It was a nice shop, filled to the brim with various plants and flowers, and Hoseok quite enjoyed the work, but on such slow days? It got boring.

That was when the door was opened. Hoseok quickly put down his phone into his pocket, turning to the door with a wide smile on his lips. A brown-haired man with a smile of his own entered the shop.

“Hello”, Hoseok greeted. “How may I assist you?”

As the man caught sight of him, his smile widened.

“Hello, haven’t seen you here before”.

Hoseok nodded.

“I’m new”.

The man smiled.

“Then we’ll probably see a lot of each other from now on. I’m Lee Minhyuk, nice to meet you”.

Hoseok smiled back.

“Shin Hoseok”. He paused. “Now, may I help you?”

The man looked around him for some, before replying.

“Well, yes. I’m here to pick up some chrysanthemum”.

Hoseok nodded.

“I see”.

He got out from beside the counter, gesturing for the other to follow him as he made his way further inside the shop. Coming up to the chrysanthemum plant, he stopped, waiting for the other to catch up.

As he did, he clapped his hands together.

“Lovely!”, the man exclaimed. “I’d like two”.

Hoseok hummed, reaching for two of them.

They walked back to the counter, and Hoseok put down the plants at the table. 

“Anything else?”, he asked. 

The man fished up a list from his back pocket. 

“Well, I was wondering if you have any fresh bay leaves? Also, some clover”.

Hoseok blinked. 

“Wow, you making some sort of potion?”

That had the other man laugh out loudly. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”, he said with a wink. 

Hoseok shook his head. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it. But I think we’ve got the stuff you need. Wait here”.

He walked to the back again. Soon enough, he was back again with the things the man had asked for. 

“Here you go, it’ll be 27.99”. 

The man nodded. 

“Thank you”, he said as he made his purchase. “I guess I’ll see you around, Shin Hoseok”.

Hoseok nodded. 

“And I’ll see you, Lee Minhyuk”.

The man gave a wide smile, before walking out through the door, balancing his purchases in his hands. Hoseok sighed. Back to slow business. 

-

When Hyungwon got home, he was tired. He had only had one class, but man, the kid, Im Changkyun, had really played with his patience. He walked through the door, and at once he felt the smell of burnt incense. That lifted his mood. Walking through the small shop, he got to the living room, finding his friends on the floor, on the opposite of each other.

“Hello”, he called out, causing the two men to turn.

“Hello, Hyungwon”, Minhyuk replied. “Just in time”.

Hyungwon threw his bag the floor, moving to his friends. Kihyun moved to the side, making place for him on the floor. Hyungwon settled down, in front of the cauldron on the floor. The smells from it and the candles around made his mind swim, as usual. He smiled.

“What are we doing today?”, he asked.

Kihyun spoke.

“There has been rumours of strange people running around here, so Minhyuk has been picking up some herbs for a protection spell”.

Minhyuk nodded, a wide smile could be seen in the illumination from the fire.

“There was a hot guy at the flower shop as well”.

Hyungwon scoffed.

“You and hot men”.

Kihyun poked him in the side.

“Focus”.

Hyungwon frowned.

“You tell me?”

Kihyun shrugged.

“I do”.

Minhyuk grabbed some of the herbs, seemingly bay leafs, next to him, holding it out over the cauldron.

“Shall we begin?”, he asked.

Hyungwon nodded while Kihyun let out a small “ _ yes _ ”. Minhyuk smiled again, before beginning to mess, as he let down the herbs into the cauldron. The goblet begun chug and simmer, and a new wave of aroma was released through it. Minhyuk grabbed some chrysanthemum, letting it down into the cauldron. The procedure was repeated, and Minhyuk hummed out a string of words again. Hyungwon closed his eyes, listening to the words Minhyuk was messing, breathing through his nose. Again, it was repeated, and Hyungwon kept his eyes closed, just breathing in the aroma that was induced. At last, Minhyuk mumbled out a string of words, causing the cauldron to burst, and that was when a new scent filled the room, and Hyungwon opened his eyes with a smile. He felt the aroma surround him in a way it always did, and he liked it. It felt safe.

For a while it was quiet around them, it was just them breathing, until Minhyuk clapped his hands together, breaking the spell.

“So!”, he said. “Who’s ready for some food? I’m making noodles”.

Hyungwon groaned, suddenly feeling very hungry.

“Me, please”.

Kihyun nodded next to him.

“But, first, you clean up, kiddo”.

Hyungwon groaned again, but this time for a whole other reason.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, well, chapter 2!! Hope you liked it!!


	3. making acquaintances

Hoseok was off work today. He was on his way to meet up with Changkyun and his friend Jooheon. It was cold this day as well, and he found himself pulling on his scarf several times, to tighten it around his throat. Those November days was no good for him, he decided with a sigh.

As he was walking along the central park, he heard his name being called out, and he turned around with surprise. Walking up to him, he saw Lee Minhyuk and a man he didn’t recognise. He stopped with a smile.

“Hello, Lee Minhyuk”, he greeted the man.

The man smiled widely.

“Hello, handsome!”

Hoseok laughed flustered.

“How are you?”, he asked.

Minhyuk winked.

“I’m good, I’m good! This is my friend and roommate, Yoo Kihyun. Kihyun, this is the hot new shopkeeper I told you about, Shin Hoseok”.

Hoseok coughed again at the “ _ hot _ ” comment, but smiled at the man. Kihyun didn’t smile back, but spoke instead.

“Nice to meet you”.

Hoseok nodded.

“Nice to meet you, as well!”

That, had a small smile form itself on the other man’s thin lips. Minhyuk spoke up with a smile, as he saw the smile.

“Well, now that you’ve made acquaintances, what are you up to then, Shin Hoseok?”

Hoseok smiled back.

“About to meet up with two friends, just. What are you two doing?”

Minhyuk nodded.

“We’re about to meet up with our third roommate, actually”.

Hoseok smiled.

“That’s nice”.

Kihyun spoke.

“Well, we’ve got to go. It was nice to meet you, Shin Hoseok”.

Hoseok nodded, as Minhyuk begun protesting.

“I wanted to talk some more”, he said to Kihyun.

Hoseok laughed lowly, as he watched Kihyun turn to the brown-haired man with a small glare.

“I’m sure Shin Hoseok has better things to do than talk to you, he had plans and so have we”.

Hoseok watched as Minhyuk turned to him with a pout, and he smiled to him.

“It was really nice meeting you both, and I’ll see you around at the shop, but I’ve got to go, really”.

Minhyuk let out a small sigh, and Hoseok chuckled again.

“I’ll see you”, the man then let out, and Hoseok turned with a smile and a wave.

Behind him he heard Minhyuk state “ _ but admit that he’s hot _ ” and Hoseok felt his cheeks flush again.  _ Funny guy, that Lee Minhyuk _ , he thought to himself, but on his lips were a smile and he kept walking.

-

Hyungwon was waiting at a café for his two friends to arrive. He had already downed one cup of coffee, and was now sipping on his second in his wait. He wondered where they were holding at.

Soon, the door was opened, and his two friends made their appearance. He watched them walk to the cashier, seemingly in a discussion, and make their orders. As soon as they had their cups in hand, they turned. As Minhyuk caught sight of him, he began waving eccentrically. Hyungwon held his hand up in a greeting. 

“Howdy!”, Minhyuk exclaimed as he made it to the table. Kihyun just nodded, and took his seat.

Hyungwon grimaced at his friends.

“What took you guys so long?”, he asked.

Kihyun shrugged.

“We met the hot shopkeeper”.

Minhyuk gasped.

“So, you admit he’s hot!”

Kihyun frowned.

“Well, he was easy on the eye, so I guess”.

Minhyuk laughed.

“Well played, Kihyun”.

Hyungwon still felt unpleased.

“So?”

Kihyun shrugged again.

"So, we were held up for a minute”.

Hyungwon sighed.

“Why do I hang out with you guys?”

Kihyun smirked.

“Because you don’t have any friends”.

Hyungwon frowned again, but alas, it was true, and he had nothing to say back. So he stayed quiet, in his displeasure. 

Minhyuk spoke up.

“Anyway, we’re here! Ready to mingle, or whatever common people say”.

Hyungwon scoffed.

“You wanted to discuss something?”

That had the brown-haired man turning serious.

“Actually, yes, we do”.

Hyungwon watched as Minhyuk glanced at Kihyun, who looked right back. Kihyun sighed.

“It’s about the strange people running around”, he said in a hushed voice. 

Hyungwon nodded.

“Okay?”

Kihyun wore a frown on his face.

“It seems to be worse than we thought. I’ve been gathering information, and it seems they are dealing with black magic”.

Hyungwon felt his mouth fall open.

“But, that’s…”

Kihyun interrupted.

“Illegal? Yes, we know, but that’s what they say”.

Minhyuk shook his head.

“It seems impossible, but from what I’ve heard from Kihyun’s sources, it seems to be true…”

Hyungwon just blinked.

“We’ve got to report this. Please tell me you’ve reported this?”

Kihyun still wore a frown.

“To whom? You know the ministry don’t listen to us lowly-leveled witches”.

Hyungwon swallowed.

“I know, just… what are you going to do?”

Minhyuk and Kihyun looked at each other again. Minhyuk spoke.

“We’re going to keep going as we always do, with the shop as a cover, keep up with the protection spells, and if we’re discovered, well… we’ll see then”.

Kihyun grimaced.

“There might be a war”.

Hyungwon just gaped. He watched as Minhyuk hit Kihyun in the side, causing the latter to turn with a glare. The two just looked at each other for a while, until Kihyun looked away. 

“Sorry”, he muttered.

Minhyuk nodded.

“We didn’t want to worry you”.

Hyungwon swallowed again.

“Do you think they’re onto us?”

He watched as Minhyuk shrugged.

“We don’t know. Hopefully they don’t know about our existence, and if they do… well, we’ll find out. We just need to be careful from now on, that’s all”.

Kihyun nodded.

“No magic outside of the shop until we know what’s going on”.

Hyungwon took another sip out of his coffee, grimacing as the now cold beverage met his tongue. He sighed.

“I truly wasn’t expecting this”.

Minhyuk looked back with sympathy in his eyes.

“Neither did we, kiddo”.

-

When Hoseok got to McDonald’s, he was regretting all his life choices. He couldn’t figure out why in hell he thought it a good idea to leave the house without his gloves. Looking at his hands as he grabbed the door open, he with displeasure noted that they were white as sheet. 

Walking into the warmth of the restaurant was a pleasure, though. The warm room had his fingers tingling. He felt a smile form on his lips, as he redirected his focus from his now slowly colouring fingers, to the scene around him. He looked around the room, trying to spot the two young men he was meeting up with, when he heard someone call for him.

“Hoseok hyung!”

He turned to the sound, and found his friends sitting in a booth to his right. Smiling, he walked to them.

“Hello”, he said.

Changkyun smiled back.

“Good thing you came. We’re starving”.

Hoseok laughed.

“Yeah, yeah”.

He turned to Jooheon, who smiled at him, dimples deep on his cheeks.

“Hello, Hoseok hyung”.

Hoseok smiled back at the man.

“Hi, Jooheon”.

Jooheon was a colourful person, wearing his brightly dyed hair together with a green hoodie. He and Changkyun really stood out together, one being the epitome of colour, while the other was all black. The thought had Hoseok’s smile widen. He thought they were so cute.

“Well, are we gonna order, ahjussi?”, Changkyun asked.

Hoseok playfully hit him in the head, while Jooheon laughed.

About twenty minutes later, they were all sitting at the booth again, eating their food. 

“So, how’s work, hyung?”, Jooheon asked between bites.

Hoseok took a sip out of his coke before answering.

“It’s nice. Actually, it’s really nice. Yesterday was my third shift, and I feel like I really struck a gold mine with this work”. Hoseok paused, thinking about the day before. “Actually”, he continued, “it’s kinda funny. Yesterday, one customer visited. He was really friendly and such, but he bought such random things. I had to ask if it was for a potion, but he just laughed at me. I met him today as well, together with his roommate, and he wouldn’t stop telling me how hot I was. It was so weird”.

Changkyun scoffed.

“Hyung, c’mon. Now you just told us about him to brag about your looks”.

Jooheon laughed.

“Not hyung’s fault he’s so handsome”.

Hoseok glared at Changkyun, before turning to to Jooheon with a smile.

“Thank you, Jooheon. And no, Changkyun, I told you about him just because he came to my mind”.

Changkyun scoffed again.

“If you say so, hyung”.

Hoseok rolled his eyes, taking a bite out of his hamburger. How he wanted to wipe that smirk of the younger man’s face. 

“By the way, you guys”, Changkyun spoke, “my newest desk mate in Literature is the most boring person I’ve ever encountered. Like, really has got a stick up his arse”.

Jooheon laughed again, while Hoseok found a smile form on his face.

“Oh, really?”, he asked.

Changkyun frantically nodded.

“I got late to class last time-”

“As usual”, Jooheon coughed out, earning himself a playful dab in the side. 

“... Anyways, I was late, okay? Get a chewing out in front of the class, okay? Finally, I can go take a seat, and man, it was a mistake. The guy I ended up next to would barely even glance at me, he basically told me to shut up as I tried to ask for notes! Fun fact: he was also late. So, I tell him we’re pals and such, late-comers like us gotta stick together, you know, but he just turned sour as a lemon. I tried to ask for his name, and here comes the fun part, he told me “what’s it to you”. Hear that? Just like your prince charming, hyung!”

Hoseok sighed.

“Poor your desk mate”.

Changkyun stuck out his tongue. 

“Imagine if they were the same person, though, wouldn’t that be hilarious?”

Jooheon nodded.

“Then it’d be like destiny!”

Hoseok laughed.

“You two have watched to many soap operas”.

Changkyun shrugged.

“Imagine it though”.

Hoseok shook his head.

“Oh, c’mon”, he turned his gaze down, looking at the hamburger in his hands. “I already know I’ll never see him again”.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onto chapter three! Hope you enjoyed this. Kudos and comments are always well appreciated.


	4. what the fuck

Hyungwon couldn’t sleep. He tossed and turned in his bed, but rest didn’t seem to want to visit any time soon. His mind was far too occupied with what he had heard earlier that day. At last, he sat up with a sigh, heaving his legs over the bed edge. Maybe a night snack would do.

He walked out his bedroom door, heading for the kitchen. He was so busy walking as quiet as possible, he didn’t notice it was already occupied. As he got to the fridge, a voice called out to him, causing him to jump high.

“What are you doing?”

Turning around quickly, he found himself staring into Kihyun’s eyes. The older man was smirking.

“Scaredy cat much?”

Hyungwon tried to calm his beating heart.

“Hyung!”, he said.

Kihyun’s smirk grew wider.

“What are you doing?”

Hyungwon got control over his heart, and rearranged his expression into a glare.

“What I am doing? What are  _ you  _ doing!”

Kihyun shrugged.

“Keeping night watch”.

Hyungwon raised an eyebrow.

“Keeping what?”

Kihyun sighed.

“Night watch”.

Hyungwon felt confusion fill him.

“We’re doing that now?”

Kihyun shrugged again.

“Not we as in including you, we as in me and Minhyuk taking turns”.

Hyungwon opened his mouth.

“For how long?”

The shorter man shrugged for the third time.

“Since we got the info about people running around”.

Hyungwon still felt confused.

“Why wasn’t I informed about this”.

Kihyun laughed quietly.

“Because you’re still in school, kiddo. Also, needing that beauty sleep”.

Hyungwon frowned.

“You guys could at least have told me”.

Kihyun stopped laughing, turning quiet for a moment.

“Well, you know. Could’ve, should’ve. We decided not to”.

Hyungwon felt his frown deepen.

“You guys keep treating me like a kid and I don’t appreciate it”.

Kihyun threw his hands out.

“Is this you throwing a tantrum? Because if then, you better not”.

Hyungwon growled.

“You’re an asshole, Kihyun”.

Kihyun laughed again.

“Whatever. Go back to bed, so I can focus”.

Hyungwon clenched his fists, giving Kihyun one last glare, before turning and walking back to his room. He felt a tingling in his fingers, and as he made it into his room, he had to suppress himself from letting the power flow into destruction of his possessions. He clenched his fist again, this time to calm down, and threw himself onto the bed. Hyungwon let out a shaky breath. 

“Fuck”, he whispered out into the darkness.

-

Hoseok was off work today as well. He didn’t have any plans, so he decided to go for a run in the morning. Walking out of his apartment door, the cold hit him at once. Trying to regain some heat, he began jogging on the spot. As he took a few steps forward, he took in his surroundings. It was a beautiful morning, the sun just about to rise. Hoseok hummed pleasantly, as he began jogging down the road. The cold didn’t feel as bad, when nature was so beautiful.

Soon, he had made it into town, where there were more people around. He carefully tried to keep his speed, while also avoiding the other people present. He didn’t want to redo his actions of earlier, colliding with someone and sending them to the ground. He hummed again. How he wished he could meet with the man again. 

Passing by the busy streets, he got to a jogging path by the forest. He made his way onto the road, and there he began following it. The cold didn’t bother him no longer. Feeling a smile find its’ place on his lips, he kept running.

When Hoseok finally reached his apartment, he was in deep sweat. Smiling to himself, he let himself into the stairwell. As he walked the stairs up to his apartment door, he felt the lactic acid spread through his legs. He unlocked the door, and stepped inside. He threw his jacket on the floor, suddenly feeling overwhelmed by the heat inside, and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a glass and filling it with water. He downed the liquid in one go, wiping his mouth with one hand. He hummed to himself, pleased, as he caught sight of his reflection on the oven glass. He looked fine, and he was pleased with his efforts, which had landed him where he was. He put down the glass in the sink, and walked to the bathroom. Starting the shower, he undressed, inspecting himself in the mirror again. But he didn’t find any flaws that hadn’t been there prior, so he got into the shower and let the water trickle over his skin. Hoseok let out a deep sigh. All was good.

-

Hyungwon was walking towards uni, pulling his jacket closer to his body. He didn’t mind the cold much, but even he had to admit it was a bit chilly, and It’d only get colder.

When he saw the university building, he sped up slightly, to make it inside to the warmth. As he was just a few steps away from the entrance, he heard a voice behind him. 

“Hurrying much?”

Hyungwon stopped in his tracks, and turned around slowly. Why did he recognise the voice?

As he had fully turned, he found himself staring into the eyes of Im Changkyun. Hyungwon had to stop a groan at the sight. 

“Howdy”, the boy said, a smirk on his face. 

Hyungwon glared back. 

“What do you want from me?”

The smile of the other faltered a bit, but was soon at its’ place again. Hyungwon felt a headache begin to form. 

Changkyun spoke. 

“Wow, aren’t you touchy. I just recognised you and wanted to say hi”.

Hyungwon sighed. 

“Yes, okay, hi, can I go now?”

He watched as Changkyun rolled his eyes. 

“Sure”.

Hyungwon turned around and began walking towards the entrance again. Behind his back he heard a “ _ see you around _ ”, but he pointedly ignored it. He walked through the door and into the heat. God. He was tired. 

-

Hoseok decided to go shopping for groceries. As he stepped out of the apartment building for the second time that day, he once again was struck by the coldness. He let out a sigh, watching as his breath made fog in the chilly air, and began walking towards town. 

“Damn, I hate November”, he muttered quietly to himself, as he pulled his scarf closer around his neck. 

Soon, he had made it to the supermarket, and he hurried inside the doors. Well inside, Hoseok let out a sigh of relief, basking in the heat that was inside the store. He begun walking deeper into the store, picking up a basket for his things. He started at the fresh vegetables, picking out greens and fruits. Taking an apple in his hand, he looked at it for a while, inspecting, before with a nod placing it in his basket. He repeated the procedure until his basket was half full, and then made his walk to the other parts of the store. It wasn’t long before he was finished, and made to get in line to make his purchase. There wasn’t many people around this time of day, most being at work or in school, so he didn’t have to wait for long. Soon, he was met with a smile by the cashier, and his things were being taken through scanning. 

“Anything else you need?”, the woman asked with a smile.

Hoseok smiled back.

“Two bags, please”.

The woman nodded, picking up two plastic bags from behind the counter, and scanned those as well.

“It’ll be 76.99, thank you”, the cashier said.

Hoseok paid and begun packing his things into his bags. The woman was still smiling, sneaking glances at him as she helped the next customer, and Hoseok did his best to pretend as though he didn’t notice. As he was finished, the woman turned to him again, ignoring the next customer, and spoke.

“Have a nice day”, she said.

Hoseok nodded.

“You too”.

He could feel her gaze on him as he walked and he had to suppress a sigh. He had no interest in women, but boy, were they interested in him.

Going out in the cold again, Hoseok let out a sigh for real. It was so cold.

“Fucking hell”, he muttered, speed-walking through the chill air. Hoseok looked up, and in that moment he decided to take another way home, instead of walking his usual. He took right instead of left, and begun walking through the coldness, towards the shops. He had nothing to do this day, so he figured he might as well enjoy his walk by window shopping. He therefore begun walking through town with his bags in each arm.

Hoseok was walking slowly, taking his time look into each window he passed by, and he didn’t notice how he soon was on his own. Taking in his surroundings, he found he had come to a private place. No people were around, and Hoseok hummed for himself. He had never walked on these streets before. Still, he didn’t turn around, just kept walking on the spot, enjoying the silence. Until it wasn’t silent anymore. Ahead of him, he heard some shuffling, and Hoseok slowed down. He walked silently a few steps more, and that was when he looked to his left. And saw him. Hoseok came to a halt. He could only see the back, but he was sure that tall frame belonged to the very guy he had collided with days before. He just stood there and stared, and that was when the strange thing happened. He heard the man mutter out a few words, and then he saw how the door lock unlocked itself. Hoseok stared, as the door creaked open. His mouth fell open. The tall man looked around him, and Hoseok could pinpoint the exact moment he was spotted. It turned silent for a few seconds, then:

”What the fuck?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops, what the fuck, indeed.


	5. run your pretty mouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updating one day early, because I'm going on a trip tomorrow. yeet

“What the fuck?”

Hyungwon’s heart begun beating in that instant. He stared at the man standing by his entrance, and the man was staring right back. He felt himself begin to sweat.  _ No, no, no, no _ , he couldn’t help but mess.

“What was that?”, the man asked, looking baffled and scared, and that was when Hyungwon realised that he recognised the man. It was the very guy who had tripped him over. Hoseok.

In a split second, Hyungwon made up his mind.

“Come on”, he said, gesturing for the other to come with him. The man was still gaping, but begun to walk a few steps forward. As the man had come up next to him, Hyungwon turned and walked inside. He turned around again, eyes telling the man to follow, and he did.

As he made it inside, he called out a “ _ hello _ ”, but no one replied and Hyungwon muttered out a “ _ good _ ”. He led the baffled man past the kitchen, by the hallway, and then into his room. The room was messier than he had prior thought, but right then he felt that it didn’t matter. He had way bigger problems right now than the state of his bedroom. 

He turned to the man - Hoseok - and looked at him. His eyes were wide, and he stared really hard. Hyungwon let out a sigh. Man, he was in problem. 

”So”, he said, “any questions”.

Hoseok didn’t speak for a moment, seemed to be keen on only staring. He then spoke, hastily, clutching to the bags in his hands. 

“What the hell was that?!”

Hyungwon sighed. 

“What do you think?” He was honestly curious. 

Hoseok blinked. 

“Was that  _ magic _ ?”

Hyungwon huffed out a sharp laugh. 

“What do you think”, he repeated with a sneer. 

Hoseok looked as though he would faint on the spot. 

“Holy shit”.

Hyungwon agreed. He was about to comment, but Hoseok beat him to it again. 

“I really wanted to meet you again, but I had never… I…”

Hyungwon raised an eyebrow. 

“You remember me, then?”

Hoseok nodded frantically. Then he paused. 

“You remember me?”

Hyungwon scoffed. 

“You made quite the impression”. 

Hoseok just stared, then he shook his head. 

“I… you’re a wizard? But that’s impossible. Magic doesn’t exist…”

Hyungwon scoffed again. 

“First of all, rude. And secondly. Daring of you to assume. No. I’m a witch”. 

Hoseok still looked unstable, and then he began massaging his temples. 

“A witch? But I thought witches were girls”.

Hyungwon felt a headache begin to form. 

“The fuck? No”.

He put a hand on his hip, glaring the other man down. He watched as Hoseok swallowed, and lost the posture with a sigh, dragging a hand over his face.

“You know? Whatever. It doesn’t matter. What does matter is that I need to make sure you won’t run your pretty mouth”.

Hoseok’s eyes were wide as plates.

“You think my mouth is pretty? Wait, no…” Hoseok swallowed again, “was that a threat?”

Hyungwon groaned.

“You common people always have to take everything the wrong way, don’t you?”

Hoseok still looked scared.

“Was it a threat?”

Hyungwon glared.

“Maybe”.

It wasn’t a threat. Hyungwon might be a witch, but what could he do? Throw dirty laundry into Hoseok’s face? Terrorise him by changing radio stations randomly? He might be a witch, but merely one in training. He didn’t even know how to charm without using spells, for God’s sake. But the other man needn’t know that.

Hoseok opened his mouth to speak, but that was when he was interrupted by the sound of a door opening. They both turned towards the sound, and Hyungwon felt his heart begin to beat really hard.  _ Oh no- _ .

“Hyungwon? You home?”

Minhyuk.

Hyungwon turned to Hoseok, panic filling his veins.

“Go, go go”, he ushered the other towards his closet. Hoseok stumbled to the closet, his eyes wide still. Hyungwon just managed to close the door, hiding the other man, and throw himself on his bed, when the door was opened from the outside. 

“Hyungwon?”

Minhyuk stood in the doorway, smile on his lips. Hyungwon tried to look uninterested. 

“What”, he replied.

Minhyuk’s smile stayed in place.

“How was school?”

Hyungwon shrugged.

“So-so”.

Minhyuk laughed.

“You’re so talkative. My day was good as well, thanks for asking”.

Hyungwon deadpanned.

“Interesting”.

Minhyuk laughed again.

“Oh well. I just came home for a shortie, to let you know me and Kihyun will be away tonight”.

Hyungwon raised an eyebrow.

“Why?”

Minhyuk smiled.

“We need to pick up some things”.

Hyungwon still wore his eyebrow raised, but nodded.

“Ok. I’ll see you tomorrow then”.

Minhyuk tapped his fingers on the door pane. 

“You will. And Hyungwon?”

Hyungwon put his head to one side.

“Yes?”

Minhyuk stopped his tapping, pausing. He then sighed.

“Nothing. Just be careful, ok? We don’t want any trouble”.

Hyungwon felt his heart sink, but nodded.

“Yeah. You too”.

Minhyuk smiled again.

“Well, bye then”.

The man turned with a wave, letting the door close behind him. Hyungwon laid still, as he heard Minhyuk move through the house, holding his breath. As he heard the door being closed, he let it out. Shit.

-

Hoseok blinked.  _ Lee Minhyuk _ ? 

He could barely see through the spring of the closet door, but he recognised that voice. His heart was still beating, as he heard the two speak. His thoughts wouldn’t stop.  _ A witch _ ? It couldn’t be. But he didn’t know how else to explain what he had seen. All he knew was that he had really wanted to meet the man again, but now he wasn’t so sure. Or part of him still felt happy about having met the man, but the other? Terrified. He soon realised it had turned silent outside the closet, and then he heard steps walking to the door, and he braced himself. The door was opened, and he found himself staring into the eyes of the very man his head was filled with. Hoseok froze. The man was so, so beautiful. Teeth sinking into his full lips, a frown disrupting the smoothness of his forehead. He saw as the man opened his mouth to speak.

“You need to leave”.

Harsch words. Hoseok snapped out of it, and he blurted out.

“Was that Lee Minhyuk?”

The man in front of him blinked.

“What”, he deadpanned.

Hoseok was still standing in the closet, but pressed himself out of it by pushing against the other man. Now he was standing in the middle of the messy room, and he turned towards the other man again.

“Lee Minhyuk? Was that him? Oh my god, is he also a… oh my god”.

The man looked really confused.

“And you know that how?”

Hoseok felt himself begin to ramble.

“I have met him. And Yoon Kihyun. I work at a flower shop. That’s where I met him. Then I met him and Yoon Kihyun. Before I was going to meet up with my friends for McDonald’s. Oh my god. He’s a witch. Oh my god, I-”

He felt a finger press against his rambling mouth, and a loud “ _ shh _ ”. Hoseok blinked. He looked to the man before him, who looked resigned.

“Jesus Christ, you’re the hot flower shop keeper”.

Hoseok blinked again.

“Oh my god. I am”.

The man just stared for a while, expression unreadable, before he let out a hysterical laugh. Hoseok felt confusion fill him, as he watched the other laugh so hard tears began to fill his eyes. He then stopped, abruptly, sighing, dragging a hand over his face.

“You really need to leave”, he pressed out.

Hoseok blinked.

“You’ll let me leave?”

The man just looked at him.

“What. You thought I’d keep you around here? Cook you for soup?”

Hoseok paused for a while, before nodding.

“Something like that”.

The man huffed.

“You common people…”, he muttered.

Hoseok waited for a while, but the man said nothing else. He felt a hundred thoughts run through his head, and he didn’t know what to expect. Then he realised…

“Your name is Hyungwon?”, he asked.

That had the other react. His face flew up so quickly Hoseok feared a whiplash, and his eyes widened. 

“Fucking hell”, he swore.

The man - Hyungwon - then let out a big sigh.

“Well, nice to be acquaintances, I'm Chae Hyungwon”, he said with a cryptic smile.

Hoseok nodded, still feeling overwhelmed.

“Yeah”, he replied.

Hyungwon looked at him intensely again.

“Well. You need to leave, that much is clear”. Hyungwon scratched himself behind his ear. The man was seemingly in thought. Or in a headache. Both, Hoseok assumed. He had now begun to calm down, his heart wasn’t beating frantically anymore. He figured he wasn’t in danger at the moment. 

Hyungwon kept speaking.

“But I need some way to keep track of you, hm…”, the man put a finger up in the air. “Your phone number”.

Hoseok raised one eyebrow.

“You’re coming onto me?” 

Hyungwon gaped.

“Excuse me? No!”

Hoseok stared right back. He still felt confused. 

Hyungwon hurried to explain.

“I need to make sure you won’t talk. I figured the best way is to keep the contact… trust me, I don’t want to, but what can you do?”

Hoseok thought it over. It made sense, he figured. After a moment, he nodded.

“Okay”.

Hyungwon let out a sigh of relief.

“Your phone then”, he said, holding out his hand.

Hoseok fished it up from his back pocket, handing it over. Hyungwon took it in his hand, looking at it, rolling his eye, and handing it over again.

“Your password”, he said.

Hoseok blinked.

“Sorry”.

He unlocked the phone and handed it over again. Hyungwon took it for the second time, and clicked around on the phone. After a while, he handed it back over. Hoseok looked down. Hyungwon had named himself “ _ no one _ ”. He had to suppress a laugh.

Hyungwon spoke.

“I sent a text to myself. We need some guidelines though. Don’t text me, I’ll text you. When I do, you need to drop anything to do what I say. And don’t you dare tell anyone about me. Or else”.

The threat hang in the silent room, but Hoseok found out he wasn’t scared. He didn’t mean to tell the other man that though. Instead he just nodded.

“Okay, Hyungwon”.

Hyungwon frowned.

“Don’t call me that”.

Hoseok blinked.

“Then what should I call you?”

Hyungwon’s frown deepened. 

“Ah, whatever”.

Hoseok felt a smile form on his lips, but quickly dropped it as he got a glare from the other man.

”Well”, Hoseok then said, “I’m free to go, then?”

He watched as Hyungwon nodded. 

”Yes”.

The man begun walking out of the room, and Hoseok was quick to follow. They walked along the hallway, and Hoseok couldn’t help but stare at the flames lighting up the walk. They were… flying in the air? He blinked, but had to soon redirect his attention to the man in front of him. They walked past the kitchen, and then to the entrance. There, Hyungwon stopped, and turned around. He still wore a frown on his face. 

“Well, then”, he simply said. 

Hoseok nodded. 

“Well, then”, he agreed. 

Hyungwon opened the door. Hoseok walked the short bit to it, and got outside. He then turned around. 

“You’ll hear from me”, Hyungwon said. 

Hoseok nodded. 

“Okay”.

Hyungwon then closed the door without saying anything else, and for a moment Hoseok just stared at it. Then he felt himself huff.  _ Funny guy _ , he thought to himself. He turned to the road with a smile on his face and began walking down it. Despite himself, he caught himself whistling a tune, as he walked. He whistled the whole way home, feeling satisfied in a weird way. 

As he unlocked the door to his apartment, he suddenly realised. 

“Shit, my groceries”. **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it be like that sometimes


	6. what the hell

Hoseok woke up with a headache. It was work day, but his head was banging. He tried to collect his thoughts, and then he remembered. Hyungwon. Witches. The threat. It hadn’t been a dream. Hoseok groaned. What a nightmare. Still, he still felt a bit satisfied with finally knowing the identity of the man he had sought so after, but it was weird knowing all that other stuff. Hoseok sighed, as he heaved his feet of the bed. All was confusing. 

He walked into his kitchen, and turned on the coffee machine. As it began working, he turned towards his fridge. He wasn’t feeling hungry, but his mother had taught him the importance of breakfast, so he picked out butter and cheese with a sigh. 

Settling down at the table with a sandwich and a cup of coffee, he took up his phone from the pocket of his dressing gown. He poked on it some, as he ate his food. He had about half an hour before he needed to leave for work, and Hoseok spent it by scrolling through Twitter. 

When the time told him he had ten more minutes, Hoseok got up from his seat, put his plate and cup in the sink, and walked into his bedroom. He got changed into his work attire, a white tee and a pair of black pants, and turned to the mirror. The sight had him gasping. How tired he looked! Hoseok shook his head. 

“That coffee truly did nothing, huh”, he sighed.

He took another look in the mirror, and then turned. He didn’t have time for this. 

-

Im Changkyun didn’t make it a habit to be annoying. To be fair, he didn’t think he was. He had an easy time making friends, and people usually seemed to enjoy his humour. Usually. So how come he was sat in class, sitting next to someone who did seem to hate his very existence? Changkyun glanced to his left. That Chae Hyungwon. The guy with a stick up his arse, sitting right there. He was right now sitting, scribbling notes down his pad, something Changkyun should do as well, but how could he when he was still hung up on the coldness of the other? Changkyun let out a sigh, as he remembered how he had come into class, spotted Hyungwon, and at once taken the spot next to the other man. He had started with a greeting, only to be stared down by the other, whom had turned with a huff. Changkyun hadn’t let that kill his spirits, who took a seat next to the other man, and began chatting. He wasn’t getting any answers, but Changkyun didn’t mind. He was used to filling the silence. Eventually, the man turned to him. Changkyun paused in his talking, at the glare of the other.

“Do you mind? Some of us are actually trying to pass this class”.

Changkyun faltered for a moment, at hearing some snicker behind him. But he was soon back to his spirits again.

“But class hasn’t even started yet”, he stated.

Chae Hyungwon sighed.

“You’re annoying”.

Changkyun gaped. Then he felt a smile find its’ place on his lips, as he spoke.

“Only annoying?”

Hyungwon scoffed.

“Shush, kid”.

Changkyun smiled widely, but said nothing else. And then the professor came, so he figured he shouldn’t play with fate by disturbing class. And now he was in the present, way too occupied with staring at his harsch classmate to actually focus. He didn’t care that much though, he was interested in Literature, and figured he could read up on what he had missed later, right now he was content with staring his foul-mouthed desk mate down. He knew Jooheon hyung had told him to ignore him, but somehow he couldn’t. There was something enchanting about the man. And in the back of his mind, he couldn’t help but think that Chae Hyungwon was the same person whom his hyung had met. It’d be too much of a coincidence, but somehow Changkyun found he believed it. He turned up front with a sigh. If only he hadn’t been such a moody boy.

The professor was talking about an essay, and Changkyun got his pen up. He began writing down what the professor was scribbling on the whiteboard, and then put it down with a sigh. He glanced at Hyungwon again. Looking at him was way more interesting.

-

Hyungwon sighed in relief, as the class was over. Im Changkyun had stared at him the whole lesson, and acting as though he didn’t notice had really been wearisome. He got up from his seat without a word, and pressed himself past the other boy. He heard a “ _ goodbye _ ” behind him, which he pointedly ignored. As he got outside the classroom, he slowed down with a sigh. What was his deal? Hyungwon shook his head and kept walking. He didn’t have any other classes today, so he figured he was good to go home. He though. As he picked up his phone, he found he had gotten a text from his hyung.

 

**Lee Minhyuk** :  _ could you go pick up some more chrysanthemum? We’re out _

 

Hyungwon let out a sigh. Go to the flower shop? But what if… Hyungwon shook his head. Shin Hoseok probably wasn’t working today. He paused in his steps. But what if he was? Hyungwon shook his head again. Not his problem. 

He passed the entrance, and took a left as he was outside. He begun walking the short walk to town, and he soon caught sight of the flower shop. Pausing outside of the door, he took a moment to breathe. He probably wasn’t working… shaking his head, Hyungwon opened the door.

“Welcome to… ah, Chae Hyungwon?”

-

Hoseok blinked. He was here? The very man he had been thinking about stood in the doorway, looking bothered.

“Oh, hi…”, he said, averting his gaze.

Hoseok blinked again, before realising he was working, and should act such.

“What can I help you with?”, he asked.

Hyungwon met his gaze, still looking bothered, but now nodding.

“Okay, well, I’d like some chrysanthemum”.

Hoseok nodded.

“Okay… I have it in the back. You’d like one plant?”

He watched as the other man nodded.

“Okay, wait here”.

He began walking to the back, but his head was in a tumult. He truly hadn’t thought he’d see the man so soon. And not that he’d come to  _ his  _ store and buy magic things. Because that was what it was, right? Things for potions? Hoseok shook his head. None of his business. He picked up the plant with a huff. These things were sorta heavy.

He walked back to the cash register with the plant, putting it on the desk with another huff.

“Anything else?”, he asked.

Hyungwon shook his head.

“No, thank you”.

Hoseok nodded, and wrote the purchase into the cashier.

“That’ll be 10.99, thank you”, he said.

Hyungwon picked up his phone, and took his card out of the phone case. As the purchase went through, Hoseok found he was staring at the other man. When their eyes met, he looked down.

“Well”, he said. “I… I haven’t talked to anyone, you know”.

He heard Hyungwon scoffing.

“That’s a relief. For you”.

Hoseok looked up, watching Hyungwon as he had his arms crossed.

“Well. I guess I’ll see you around?”, Hoseok said, feeling dumb.

Hyungwon nodded.

“I guess you will”.

He picked up the plant from the desk, and that was when Hoseok realised his mistake. He hadn’t told the other how heavy the plants were. Hyungwon staggered, and Hoseok ran around the desk. He grabbed hold of the other man, steadying him. He heard Hyungwon take a deep intake of breath, and that was when Hoseok looked up, earlier having his attention to the plant. Their faces were really close. Hoseok stopped in his tracks, just staring into the eyes of the other. He was interrupted when he heard the other man cough.

Hoseok stepped back with a cough of his own.

“I’m sorry”, he said, “the plants are kinda heavy”.

Hyungwon wore a weird expression on his face.

“I noticed”. He paused. “Well, then…”

He turned around, now carefully holding the plant in his hands.

“Goodbye, Hoseok”, he said.

Hoseok just stared for a moment, before he called out to the other.

“Bye, Hyungwon!”

As the door closed, Hoseok let out a huff of laughter. 

“I’m a mess…”, he said to himself, before he with a shaking of his head went back to standing behind the counter. “A mess”.

-

As Hyungwon walked out of the flower shop, he felt weird. He kept walking, but his insides were a tumult. He shook his head to himself, as he walked. He picked up his phone, to write to his hyung that he had made the purchase. 

 

**Chae Hyungwon** :  _ done _

 

As he locked his phone, he caught sight of his expression, which had him stopping in his tracks. His face was really red. Hyungwon came to a halt, watching his expression. His face was really, really red. Hyungwon frowned at his reflection, but the red in his cheeks didn’t seem to go away. Hyungwon let out a deep sigh. 

“What the hell?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there you go, chapter 6
> 
> and as always, kudos and comments are well appreciated!!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, well. New year, new fic. *cough*
> 
> Have wanted to write something for mx in a while tbh! Hope you like this. 
> 
> If you'd like, please have a listen to "season of the witch" by Donovan and you're in for a treat. That man is a blessing.


End file.
